


Reaping the Reward

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Teen Wolf Smut Collection [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Peter, Breeding Kink, Cock Cage, Collar, Dark, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Inflation Kink, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mind Break, NSFW, Poor Stiles, Riding Crop, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Werewolf Sex, butt plug, evil!peter, knotted butt plug, mindless smut, nipple clamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has taken time to train Stiles to just how he wants him and now Peter is going to enjoy the benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaping the Reward

Peter tilted Stiles head back to bite at Stiles exposed neck making the teen whimper at the brush of teeth. Stiles pressed his naked body against Peter’s clothed one getting friction going between them to ease the ache coming from his weeping erection and to take the pressure off of his hole that was being held open by a plug.

“You wore this all day didn’t you boy?” Peter growled as he reached down and grabbed a handful of Stiles ass. 

“Yes Alpha.” Stiles whimpered, hips jerking against the rough denim of Peter’s jeans out of reflex. 

“Good boy.” Peter hummed his approval as he pushed the base of the plug making Stiles arch his back with a whine, cock jerking against Peter’s thigh. Peter grinned against Stiles neck and pressed both his thumbs against the plug again forcing it deeper inside of Stiles as he rubbed his thigh against Stiles erection. 

Stiles gripped Peter’s shoulders as he let out a cry of pleasure as the plug hit his prostate dead on causing his vision to white out as he rode out his orgasm in Peter’s hold. He came back to himself, breathing heavily but froze when he heard Peter tsk above his head.

“That wasn’t very good of you Stiles.” Peter purred in a dangerous tone.

“You know the rules, you aren’t allowed to come until I do. I’m going to have to punish you now.” Peter sounded so disappointed, but a grin was on his lips as Stiles shuddered in his hold. He had trained his boy so well and tonight was no different. 

“Yes Alpha.” Stiles sounded so upset with himself that Peter couldn’t help but nip at Stiles ear with his fangs, tasting the cooper of blood. 

“Over the bench boy.” Peter jerked his head at the piano bench by the Baby Grand. 

Stiles nodded and shuffled over to the bench, dropping to his knees before he bent over the padded seat spreading his knees apart and gripping the front legs of the bench to balance him self. Peter liked this position best for this type of punishments, Peter pulled out a riding crop and whacked it against his open palm a few times mostly for effect. 

Peter trailed the riding crop down Stiles spine, between his ass cheeks over the plug and down his inner thighs where his semi-hard cock was lying. Stiles gasped as the crop was brought down lightly on his cock in warning. Peter brought the crop back up before bringing it down hard onto Stiles right ass cheek, growling at the red mark that appeared almost right away. Peter took his time to enjoy the red marks that he made as he brought the crop down again and again on Stiles ass. Peter paused his actions when he noticed that Stiles hips were moving and his cock was rock hard against.

“You’ve already got off while I haven’t once. Is that fair boy?” Peter reached down, gripping Stiles hair pulling his head back causing Stiles to let out a pitiful whimper.

“N-No Alpha.” Stiles agreed, his broken mind hating that his Alpha hadn’t gotten off yet, it wasn’t fair. 

“I think a cage for your little cock will be sufficient, is there anything else you would like boy?” Peter asked wondering what Stiles answer would be. 

“Nipple clamps please Alpha.” Stiles requested shyly. 

“Good boy.” Peter purred making Stiles shiver at the praise just like he was trained. Peter let Stiles head drop back down as he moved away to gather the two toys. Peter returned and easily attached the cock cage keeping Stiles’ cock bound tightly still rock hard. Peter didn’t bother teasing Stiles nipples into stiff peaks as they had stiffened during the spanking, showing how well Stiles’ body reacted to pain and pleasure. Peter clipped the metal clamps onto the perk nipples and yanked on the chain connecting them making Stiles cry out as his body trembled. 

Peter stood back up and traced the collar that had been a permanent fixture to Stiles neck before he hooked his finger into the small gape between leather and skin to tug Stiles up off the piano bench. Stiles stayed on his knees by Peter’s feet knowing better than to stand. 

“Come boy.” Peter ordered as he walked towards the bedroom, a glance over his shoulder showed that just like he was trained to do Stiles was crawling after him on his hands and knees. Peter was waiting on the bed, already having stripped of his clothes and was working lube over his weeping cock. Stiles climbed onto the bed before turned around and bending over presenting his red marked ass to Peter. 

“You look so good like this boy, this is what you were made for.” Peter smoothed his hand over Stiles heated skin before he pulled the plug out of Stiles hole and watched as it twitched and clenched at air so eager to have something stuffed inside of it. Peter decided to give Stiles what his body so clearly wanted. Peter rose up onto his knees, aligning himself up to Stiles gapping hole and with a smooth move Peter entered Stiles completely making Stiles cry out, body arching under the sudden intrusion. 

Peter ran his hand down Stiles back allowing the younger man some time to adjust, as he was much thicker than the plug he had been wearing all day. Peter didn’t have to wait long before Stiles was flexing and pushing back against the Alpha’s cock. Peter gripped Stiles hips tightly, letting the tips of his claws dig into the flesh nose flaring at the scent of Stiles blood. He drew his hips back and set a brutal pace, cock dragging in and out of Stiles gapping hole, enjoying the tight heat that overwhelmed his senses. Peter grinned at the lewd noises that were coming from Stiles as the teen grip the sheets in front of him as he was rocked forward by the power of Peter’s hips alone. 

“You’re taking me so well boy, I can’t wait to see you spread open on my knot like the bitch you are.” Peter purred as he reached around to tug at the nipple clamps causing Stiles to whimper and arch up into the pinching sensations. 

“Please Alpha, please knot me.” Stiles pleaded, his hole clenching down on Peter’s cock tightly at just the idea of being knotted by his Alpha. 

“I suppose you deserve a reward.” Peter gave a fake sigh of annoyance as he snapped his hips forward feeling the base of his cock starting to swell. He waited as it swelled to a decent size before he slammed himself back inside of Stiles listening to his toy wail as he was stretched open wider than ever before and the teen clawed at the sheets as his body worked hard to accommodate the burning stretch. Peter hauled Stiles up onto his knees and rolled his hips pressing his knot deeper into Stiles oversensitive hole, resting on his prostate. 

“You may come now I suppose.” Peter flicked open the latches on the cock cage and almost instantly Stiles screamed as he came hard over his stomach and chest, walls clamping down tighter than before on Peter’s knot. Peter bit into the juncture of Stiles neck, his fangs breaking the surface of Stiles skin while his eyes flashed Alpha red as his knot filled to it’s full size and he flooded Stiles with his cum marking his insides that Stiles was his. 

Peter gripped Stiles limp cock and stroked it back to fullness deciding to see how many orgasms he could wring out of Stiles while he was impaled on his knot. Stiles gripped at Peter’s forearm as he jerked his hips up against Peter’s large hand. Peter allowed it as he pressed his own hips forward causing his knot to move deeper into Stiles making the teen wail again coming in Peter’s hand. Peter licked at the newest bite on Stiles neck pleased with him self as he kept stroking Stiles, never breaking his rhythm wanting to see how many times Stiles could come that day. Stiles hole rigid around Peter’s knot making Peter groan lowly as another wave of his cum filled Stiles. 

Peter lowered the two of them onto their sides so Peter was spooning Stiles still locked inside of him, Peter ran his hand over Stiles swelling stomach thanks to all the cum that was being pumped inside of him. Stiles let out a small whimper as Peter’s knot moved inside of him, his mind was in the clouds and his cock gave a valiant effort to come again but only dribbles of come escaped the slit. 

“Don’t worry love, one day you won’t only be filled with my cum. You would look wonderful fat with my pups.” Peter purred in Stiles ear making the teen shudder as his eyes fluttered close gasping as Peter came again, his knot keeping his loads of cum stuffed inside of him. Peter covered Stiles eyes with one hand pulling his head back against his shoulder showing the teen he could relax and sleep if he wanted because Peter knew his knot wouldn’t deflate for quite sometime. 

Peter knew that this human was something else; too bad no one else in the teenaged ‘pack’ could see it. Stiles was his now and he doubted that even if they managed to find Stiles here that the teen would ever agree in going back with them. He was devoted to Peter and his body now, just the way Peter had trained him to be. 

Peter rubbed the swell again, already making plans to visit his local witch to see if he could get the needed potions to be able to get Stiles body ready for kids. Those potions working with the Alpha come that Stiles had taken over these past months, Stiles was almost Peter’s bond mate. 

Peter’s eyes flickered over to a small case on the side table and grinned at the surprise that was waiting for Stiles when his knot finally deflated. He had a friend of his to make a mold of his cock when fully inflated with his knot into a silicon butt plug that Peter was sure Stiles would appreciate when he came back to his senses. Peter kissed the bite mark he left before resting his head on top of Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
